Incondicional - Oneshot
by Moonda
Summary: Finais felizes só existem em contos de fada. Na vida real, nem todo amor é feliz e saudável. Você vai se apaixonar, você vai amar, mas quem disse que isso garante a felicidade?


Essa é a fanfic mais pessoal que eu já escrevi. Foi inspirada na minha doentia história de amor e vários fatos dela são verídicos. Sei que corro o risco de ninguém gostar dela, mas, ainda assim, vou postá-la. É bem curtinha e cheia de sentimentos leitura!

* * *

Respire fundo. Você sabe que deve esconder seus sentimentos. Eles não são bem-vindos, nunca foram. Conte as batidas do seu coração, tente acalmá-lo. É ridículo que ele se descontrole apenas por vê-lo. Sente o cheiro dele? É o mesmo de cinco anos atrás, isso não te da vontade de abraça-lo? Controle seus pensamentos, discipline sua mente. Você precisa esquecer. Vire-se e vá embora antes que ele te veja.

Por mais que minha mente tente me convencer, meu coração não escuta. Vacilante, dou um passo á mais e entro em seu campo de visão.

— Olha quem está aqui — exclama com um sorriso sincero, e eu caminho em sua direção.

Sei que ele não gosta de abraços, Severus nunca gostou de demonstrações afetivas, principalmente em público. Ainda assim, eu o abraço. E para meu deleite, ele retribuí. Aqueles braços fortes me envolvem e sou levada ao céu apenas com aquele gesto. Por um momento esqueço-me de quem sou, de que não tenho direito de abraça-lo tão forte, e chafurdo o nariz em seu pescoço, inalando seu cheiro ao máximo que meus pulmões aguentam. É inapropriado, bem sei, mas não me importo. Só quero que o abraço dure para sempre. Mas logo acaba, ele se afasta e eu não posso deixar de sentir que perdi algo. Por segundos estive com o mundo inteiro entre os braços, e agora ele se foi.

— Há quanto tempo não á vejo, Srta. Granger — há um brilho em seus olhos quando olha pra mim, e eu sei que ele está realmente feliz em me ver. — Como você está?

— Bem, bem. E você? Já se casou? — é de conhecimento geral que Severus Snape está namorando uma bruxa chamada Helena. Ela é loira, famosa, e linda. E eu nunca vou poder supera-la. Eu pergunto sorrindo, como se aquilo não me atingisse, mas a verdade é que estou torcendo para que ele diga : "Não. Na verdade, nós terminamos."

— Não. Helena quer terminar a faculdade primeiro, depois casamos — ele diz olhando nos meus olhos, e eu sei que ele sabe que a noticia me afeta.

Helena tem a minha idade e, pelas minhas contas, falta um ano para ela completar o curso de pocionista. Um ano. E então estarão casados.

Ele faz algumas perguntas genéricas, sobre a faculdade e meus amigos, sobre como vai a minha vida. Uma das minhas respostas o faz rir. Rir alto. Jogar a cabeça pra trás e gargalhar como uma criança. Isso é tão atípico dele e eu sei, eu sei, que ele só ri assim pra mim. Não posso imaginar ele rindo assim para Helena ou qualquer outra pessoa, porque isso pertence somente a mim. Eu sei que estou olhando para ele como uma adolescente apaixonada, mas não consigo evitar.

Eu o amo. E ele sabe disso. Sabe por que me declarei anos atrás e sabe porque está estampado em meus olhos.

Meu celular toca, e quando o tiro do bolso, Severus tem um vislumbre da tela que pisca alegremente. Tardiamente eu percebo que meu protetor de tela é uma foto tirada ás escondidas dele. Enrubesço e ele pigarreia. Muito legal ele ver que sou uma maníaca que anda por ai com fotos dele só para poder olhar de cinco em cinco minutos.

— Eu tenho que ir — ele anuncia e meu coração se despedaça. — Bom, eu sempre venho aqui. Agora você sabe onde me encontrar.

Eu sei que ele vem sempre aqui. Este é o café preferido dele em toda cidade. Eu sei por que, lunática como sou, às vezes fico sentada do outro lado da rua só para ver ele chegar, tomar um café e sair. Sei por que sou doente de amor e gosto de vê-lo mesmo que á distancia, só para saber que está bem.

Ele me abraça, beija o topo da minha cabeça e vai embora. Fácil assim. Como se não pudesse perceber a ruina que eu fico sem ele por perto. Como se meu amor não fosse nada.

Não é dele os lábios que me beijam. Não é dele as mãos que me apertam. Mas eu finjo que é.

É doentio, eu sei, mas é minha única maneira de suportar a ausência dele.

Tudo que eu tive de Snape foi um único beijo. Cinco anos atrás, quando declarei meu amor e beijei-lhe os lábios. Veja bem, fui eu quem o beijou. Não ao contrário. Ele retribuiu, é verdade, mas a iniciativa foi minha. Ainda lembro de cada momento daqueles poucos minutos. Lembro do sabor dos lábios finos dele, da maneira que ele movia a língua em minha boca, e de como seus dedos se entrelaçaram em meu cabelo. Foi o momento mais emocionante da minha vida. O melhor beijo que já experimentei. E foi só uma única fez.

Minha mente está nublada de álcool, e quando abro os olhos, quase posso ver Snape no rosto do homem que me agarra pela cintura. Prendo-me a essa fantasia e peço para que ele me leve pra longe dali. Deixamos a festa em que estávamos e vamos direto para meu apartamento.

Em minha cama somos uma confusão de braços e pernas. Mas mesmo quando ele entra em mim, não consigo parar de pensar em Snape. E é seu nome, num fraco sussurro, que me escapa dos lábios quando enfim tenho um orgasmo. Acho que ele não percebeu que chamei o nome de outro homem, ou não se importa o suficiente para parar, pois continua entrando e saindo de mim com força e rapidez, até ter a própria libertação.

Ele adormece ao meu lado, mas eu não consigo dormir.

Estou com dor de cabeça, o dia amanhece lá fora e eu só quero que ele acorde e dê o fora da minha cama. Sinto-me suja por ter permitido que outro homem me tocasse. Um homem que só tem um terrível e irreparável defeito: Ele não é Severus Snape.

Todos os homens com quem me relacionei nos últimos anos tem algum defeito. Eu fico me enganando, dizendo que este é alto demais, ou aquele baixo demais, mas a verdade é que eles não são Severus.

Um barulho na janela chama minha atenção. É uma coruja das torres, uma das corujas de Hogwarts, e eu a deixo entrar.

Depois de alimenta-la, ela me permite desenrolar o pergaminho de sua pata.

São letras comuns, palavras vazias, rabiscadas com elegância por alguém que foi pago para isso. Um convite de casamento. O convite do casamento dele.

Eu sei que devia chorar, sei que devia estar com raiva. Mas não sinto nada. Sou tomada pelo vazio. Não há lágrimas, não há gritos desesperados, só há dor e vazio. Eu leio o convite uma, duas, três, mil vezes, mas não consigo formular um pensamento coerente sequer. Noto que no final do pergaminho há um brilho perolado, o que significa uma mensagem oculta, então o toco rapidamente com a varinha.

É a caligrafia dele que aparece. Fina e inclinada, meio garranchosa, mas linda aos meus olhos.

" Ainda me lembro do sabor dos teus lábios, minha pequena. E ouso dizer que nada no mundo me tocou mais do que o seu amor. Tão puro e incondicional. Se esse fosse um mundo justo e feliz, este seria o convite do nosso casamento.

Desculpe-me por não ter a coragem suficiente para amar você.

Sempre seu,

S.S."

Essas palavras desencadeiam tudo dentro de mim. Uma avalanche de sentimentos em um único segundo. Sinto-me tonta, como se fosse desmaiar, mas então meu estômago se contrai e corro para o banheiro.

Vomitei e chorei e gritei. Acordei o homem que dormia comigo e ele bate na porta com violência, gritando para que eu abra, perguntando o que está acontecendo. Mas não consigo respondê-lo.

Minhas unhas cravam-se na pele abaixo do meu seio direito e, como uma louca, tento arrancar a pele onde uma há uma tatuagem com seu nome. Mas eu sei que a tatuagem vai permanecer pra sempre em minha pele, assim como o amor que sinto por Severus Snape permanecerá em minha alma.


End file.
